


NSFW Alphabet ~ Heel Becky

by flickawhip



Series: Becky Lynch Imagines [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood Kink, Daddy Kink, Dominant!Becky, F/F, Heel!Becky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Written for a request on my Imagines PageGo here to see it with the GIF: https://womenlovingwomenwrestling.tumblr.com/





	NSFW Alphabet ~ Heel Becky

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
With Becky having changed from the sweet Irish Lass you fell in love with, she’s a lot less caring after sex. She’ll give you a light pat on the head and a ‘good lass’ if you’re lucky.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Becky’s proud of her biceps, she loves making you kiss them.   
She loves your legs, how strong they are and how easily they fit over her shoulders.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
Becky loves making you cum... when she gives permission.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Becky secretly loves when you slip up a little, she loves how well you take punishments.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Becky is very experienced, she’s proud of it too and loves to make you beg her for release.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
(Insert GIF here)

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Becky is 100% focused on making you beg at all times.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
Becky is very neat ‘down there’, she also loves to make sure you are clean and presentable... for her enjoyment.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)   
Becky isn’t intimate, but she is focused. She’ll always call you ‘Lass’ just to drive home how much she owns you. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
Becky only masturbates in front of you... and only if you’ve been really naughty.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Hair-pulling.  
Daddy.  
Domination.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
Becky will fuck you wherever she wants, but she loves to do it in her locker room when she’s alone with you.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Becky loves to make you beg. That’s her biggest turn on. It always makes her really flustered and usually you get to enjoy pleasing her.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Becky is a bitch, but she won’t hurt you intentionally. She’ll never use bodily fluid related kinks, besides occasional blood play.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Becky is very practiced at oral, she loves receiving, she tends to demand it. She can also give it... when she wants to.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
Becky is very demanding. She doesn’t care how rough she is. She also loves to go fast.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Becky won’t do quickies, she wants to enjoy you.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Becky is not a risk-taker when it comes to sex. Ever.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Becky can be very demanding and go for many rounds, however, she likes to be one and done as much as possible.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Becky does use a strap-on on you sometimes, but she’s not the biggest fan, she prefers to feel and hear you cum undone for her.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Becky is a huge tease. She loves to make you beg her for anything and everything.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
Becky can get very loud when she wants to, there is always moaning involved.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Becky loves when she can come back from winning a match to dominate you. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
Becky always wears boxers and sports-bras. She loves to tease you by taking them off slowly.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
Becky has a very high sex-drive, she loves to dominate you as often as possible although she will take breaks sometimes.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)   
Becky falls asleep almost instantly.


End file.
